User talk:Malevolence Crystalised
Call me "Ayano" or "Ribbons" Thank You! 話。 助け。 結合しなさい。 Walkthrough It's far from complete, but I've started a walkthrough for the SNES version of FFIV. You can find a link to it on my Userpage at the Final Fantasy Wiki. (Same username, of course). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I never did anything (that I know of) with/about it, so sorry. I'm about as clueless as you on that subject. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) This has to stop. Hai MC! ... Teacher:alright lets give a big W to the new comer Student: Mam! a big WARNING Man nice WELCOME you hectopal Mal a nice ban is what you need first off you don't be mean to new users and second we are not lowly fools.--ZACH 07:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) (Template Removed | Admins please return if necesary sorry to say but thats 2 learn to follow rules.--ZACH 07:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal you do and you will have 3 and i'm not trying to scare you.--ZACH 07:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal users can palce them but Admins make them real or not.--ZACH 07:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal once it's on it's stuck and i have done nothing.--ZACH 07:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal you were user bashing both me and a fellow Wiki member so it was you who borke the peace.--ZACH 08:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mal thanks but we need to work something out.--ZACH 08:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome.--ZACH 08:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) sigh ...ill quit down and stay with my work here...The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 02:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Templates Thank you thank you ect. .......*head slams into table*....oh crap, THANK YOU! I thought I had just destroyed the archive (I am perhaps the least tech-savvy on this wiki.)...I'll never do it again, I swear...Lightblade25 13:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ayano's talk bubble. Where are you?! Tsundere 4chan girl where are you? You have been seriously inactive! Please comeback! hey Hey Mal it's been a long time how have you been also when you can drop in for a chat or to on the irc.--ZACH 16:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ribbons-sama i hope you can get a charger soon it's been boring with out you.--ZACH 17:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) image Your Request is... Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Congratulations. Mecha called me in for a tiebreaker vote on DR, and after reading over Final Remnant and Ameliatory Benevolence, I determined that your story was further along in development, so there ya go. Just thought you might want to know. Gundam Kaizer 01:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Mod Please check out Forum:New Mods and vote for a user or add them. Ok. --Manta-bee 03:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) A favor, of sorts... I may need to ask a favor of you in a few days, but then again, maybe not... It all depends on whether or not my immediate gambit fails. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 14:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Rest assured, it isn't. Though first, a related query: Are you good at finding ROMs/ISOs for emulation? Preferably that aren't compressed into some kind of .rar or 7z type of file? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : ::Here's the thing, I need it specifically for Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy VII, and I haven't been able to find them in a non-compressed format. Also, my capabilties to find these things are severely limited at school, due to blocking numerous sites. So I need you to go on a mission for me: find those ISOs, ready-to-play, and then please send them to me either by putting a link on my talk page, or via attachment in an e-mail. In that case, I can provide you with my e-mail address. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :I may also need you to get me a DS ISO for Kingdom Hearts Days, although I have another potential source for that one. Hold off on Days for a while, since I may get it through other channels soon. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 17:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC Mal if you could come to the irc i want to chat and stuff.--ZACH 04:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) OK I'm up sorry about that if you want to drop by for a chat it would be nice if you could like now or later.--ZACH 15:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :D Hey! Long time no talk, I've been pretty good. How about you?-NikkieJay haha sorry I hadn't been here in a long time. I've come back to finish some stuff-NikkieJay 18:54, October 29, 2010 (UTC) um..kinda, I didn't leave the KH wiki I just haven't been on there in a long time -Nicole 15:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Matters to discuss Request Ayano's DR image Destiny's Reach Information Needed It would be great if you got the info for DR as soon as you can. We'd like to get the story started as soon as possible. 04:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) DR Ping 19:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC)|text=If you could see this, please and thank you, the Crono of Silver would be very pleased. kthxbai}} New Template! Messaging myself!!! Advice/question. You seem like the right person to ask about this, but if not, please direct me to someone more knowledgeable. Ahem. Suppose I want to play a PS or PS2 game that was only released in Japan. Suppose I got on eBay or Amazon or whatever and bought the game(s). I still wouldn't be actually play them unless I got a Japanese-manufactured PlayStation2, would I? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 00:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. How would I modify it to do that? If I do have a warranty, I would imagine that it's expired by now. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I can accept that. Any idea who would know/understand? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 16:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Blaid calls Hi, it's SDC. Blaid has been trying to get back members to get this place back up and running because of the lack of activity. Talk to him for details, I'm not the one to ask. SoraDragonCalibur 23:23, May 19, 2012 (UTC)